


King of Games

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: It's Uno.
Kudos: 2





	King of Games

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh in so long and rewatching it reminded me of how big of a crush I had on Yami Yugi lol. But yeah, so say hello to my newest work that took me like half an hour to write. I didn't edit it or reread it so if there's any errors you notice, I would appreciate if you told me. Thank you : )
> 
> (Now it's time for the message I leave on most of my works)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that you'll leave Kudos and constructive criticism (what you liked or what I could possibly improve on) and I'd honestly love to hear any prompts you'd like me to do (if for whatever reason SMUT is wanted (more than happy to do btw) I'll only do if my preferred tops (for example: StrangeIron= Stephen tops, Strordo= Mordo tops)! I have a bit of an issue when my preferred is bottom when I think they should top, or when they should be bottom not top, I don't know why, it's just there, like with StrangeIron, If I get even a small VIBE that Stephen is bottom I will leave, that's kind of why I left the ship because Tumblr gave a lot of that.

Another children’s card game. Just it was less complicated.

All sitting around a table were Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba and Bakura. Each with a hand of cards, and two decks in the middle. One deck was the one where the cards in use were placed, and the other was where the players draw their when they didn’t have a card to play or when a player had decided to be a jerk and make them pick up 2-4 cards… or more if those kinds of cards were stacked on top in retaliation.

A couple of times one of these players were unfortunate enough to have been forced to pick up at least 8 cards.

One at a time each of the players set a card down and staring intensely at each other as they do it. This time around the colour of the cards was green.

“I place down a green 8! And I end my turn!” Bakura places down a green eight, leaving him with 3 cards left.

“Well Bakura, I set down a green 6! And I end my turn.” Yami places a green 6, leaving him with 2 cards left.

“Aha! Well I change the colour to yellow with a yellow 6 card!” and Kaiba places a yellow 6, leaving him in a draw with Bakura, he laughs with a hint of cockiness in his voice as he turns to Yami and says, “Pharaoh,” He smiles, “When I defeat you, I will be the King of Games,” and Yami just lightly chuckles.

(Legend has it that when Seto Kaiba smiles, a puppy will die, so in this case, 900 puppies have died.)

“The game isn’t over yet Kaiba, besides,” Yami’s lip slightly curls into a smile, “I’m ahead of both you and Bakura by one card,” and Kaiba lightly growls as he looks back at the cards in his hand. He looks back at The Pharaoh whilst he wasn’t looking, then back at his set of cards.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself yet Pharaoh!” Bakura hisses at Yami, only having Yami raises a brow and his smile widen. Saying nothing in reply, Yami looks at the two cards in his hand, and Bakura looks back at his. All the players were thinking, trying to anticipate the other players move, just like they would in Duel Monsters.

Kaiba could feel a little bit of sweat run down the side of his temple as he thinks, he looks over at Yami again over his cards and stares at him, _“What is the Pharaoh planning to do? He only has two cards left and I don’t have any to place that will make him pick up more… hmm… best I pick up a card and hope that he doesn’t have any of the ones he needs.”_

Now Bakura finally places a card down, a wild card, “I change the colour to blue!” and laughs like a maniac.

Kaiba and The Pharaoh both look at Bakura and Yami stands up, picks up one of his cards from his hands and slams it into the played deck and turns to Kaiba, “Draw 4 Kaiba! And I change the colour back to yellow! And I also call Uno as I am on my last card!”

“What?! No… That can’t!” Kaiba grumpily draws 4 cards, luckily, he had some good ones, a green skip turn card and a draw 4. _“I just hope that one of those fools places a change direction of play card so then I can get revenge!”_ Kaiba slightly laughs to himself. The other two cards he drew were a blue and green one. So that wasn’t very lucky at all.

 _“Hmm… Must be a yellow card that the Pharaoh has in his hand.”_ Bakura narrows his eyes as he thinks this. _“We’ll see about that!”_ And he places another wild card down, “Blue. And I call Uno as I am now on my last card.” He sneers, he felt some satisfaction to hear the Pharaoh gasp. Though he hasn’t sat down.

 _“Hmm… So now Bakura is on his last card”_ Kaiba watches as Yami picks a card up… and grins. Kaiba slaps down his 4+ card “I change the colour to green and end my turn!” and Bakura gasps, “No!” as he draws 4 cards. “Now, I believe it’s your turn Pharaoh.” Everyone looks to Yami as he concentrates.

 _“The grin on Kaiba’s face couldn’t mean anything good… and Bakura is on 5 cards. Kaiba on 4. And I’m back to two cards. If I use my green switch direction card, it’ll go back to Bakura, but Kaiba doesn’t seem to be up to any good… And I can’t play my yellow 7…”_ Yami’s eyes narrow as he tries to think, _“There isn’t much I can do except risk it.”_

“I place down my green switch direction card, which now it is Bakura’s turn and I call Uno.” Bakura places down a green 4 and Kaiba places down a green skip turn. Yami’s eyes widen at the surprise of his turn being skipped but goes back to looking at his yellow 7 card, _“Hopefully one of them will change the colour to what I need._ ” Bakura was on 4 cards now, and Kaiba was on 3.

Bakura places down a blue skip card, skipping Kaiba’s turn, causing Kaiba to almost hiss. Bakura was now in a draw with Kaiba. _“This is outrageous!”_ Yami draws a card, luckily being a blue 3, so he places it straight onto the pile. “Uno!” He calls. Both Bakura’s and Kaiba’s eyes narrow as they both individually try to think of a plan to take out the Pharaoh.

 _“I don’t have anymore cards that I can use to make him draw more cards because I wasted my 4+ on Bakura…”_ Kaiba releases an exasperated sigh.

 _“I still need some sort of pick up card! I’ll just place this down.”_ And Bakura places another blue 3, leaving him with 2 cards left. Kaiba places a blue 7 and Yami’s eyes light up _“Here we go!”_ He slaps his yellow 7 card onto the pile, “And I have won!” and sits back down.

Bakura and Kaiba groan. Kaiba now stands up, places his hands under the table and pulls the table up, using as much strength as he needed to, he pulled the table up and flipped it over. “Damn you Pharaoh!” He half screeches. Both Yami and Bakura had fallen backwards on their chairs to make sure they weren’t going to get hit by Kaiba’s wrath and were now lying on the floor.

“Kaiba,” Yami pants as he takes a few moments to catch his breath, a few moments tick by before he says to Kaiba, “You have once again been defeated, which still leaves me as the King of Games!” He cheers and Kaiba sits down and tucks both his knees to his chest and cries in rage, “Damn you Pharaoh! Damn you!” The only reaction Bakura was willing to give was, “You’ve won this time Pharaoh, but you will not win again!”

Yami only laughed at how confident Bakura was.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yep. That's it, unless you want me to add more to it... if you want that you'll need to give me some ideas though, or even ideas for new Yu-Gi-Oh fics. 
> 
> (once again, the message)
> 
> Like I said, I hoped you enjoyed this and that you'll leave Kudos and constructive criticism (what you liked or what I could possibly improve on) and I'd honestly love to hear any prompts you'd like me to do (if for whatever reason SMUT is wanted (more than happy to do btw) I'll only do if my preferred tops (for example: StrangeIron= Stephen tops, Strordo= Mordo tops)! I have a bit of an issue when my preferred is bottom when I think they should top, or when they should be bottom not top, I don't know why, it's just there, like with StrangeIron, If I get even a small VIBE that Stephen is bottom I will leave, that's kind of why I left the ship because Tumblr gave a lot of that.


End file.
